Guide:Generic Utility Ranger
This guide should serve as a basis for most meta Rangers which use a bow. The build is extremely versatile and can be adapted to almost any situation. The basic build is common in all aspects of PvP. The Core Build prof=R/any expertise=12+1+1 marksmanship=9+1 wildernesssurvival=9+1optionaloptionalshotshotpoisonoptionalstridesignet/build The Core Skills Let's have a look at the skills that should be contained in most (if not all) bars of this type. * This is one skill that should NEVER leave your bar if you're using a bow. Its relatively short recharge coupled with its quite devastating skill disabling effect makes it a dangerous skill to enemies of all types. ** You will want to interrupt important skills and spells, mostly ones with short recharges and/or powerful effects. Disabling resurrection skills is especially important. ** ** - This skill is one of your top priorities. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Do not fire this off randomly (most of the time). *Some specific times when firing off a 'random' d-shot can help are things such as when a team has 3 or 4 people low (<40/50%) a d shot fired at the WoH monk can usually hit their WoH. Usually helps if you know when they last used the skill. *On splits after a KD and their defensive char is low (30/40%) a d-shot straight after the KD can usually guarantee an interrupt on Patient Spirit/Wielders/WoH although sometimes it is better to use Savage Shot. It depends on how sure you are going to make the kill (certain of a kill you would savage for the +damage, otherwise a d-shot is best for the shutdown) *If a char such as a Blinding Surge is spamming on recharge, d-shotting 4/5 seconds after they last used the skill can get an interrupt. *During or shortly after a spike is called, a d-shot on the WoH monk can usually catch WoH or even Infuse Health if timed properly, just take into account the arrow flight time. However this is usually better using a savage rather than risking wasting d-shot. *This allows for another interrupt as well as quicker spreading of poison (Apply > normal attack > tab > savage > tab > normal attack > tab > savage > etc). *Adds some solid damage when used to interrupt spells, too. *If taking Magebane Shot as your elite, you can drop this skill. *This skill allows for the spreading of poison to almost the entire enemy team. Doing this adds immense pressure to enemy monks, meaning they use up their energy and thus will have a harder time keeping red bars up. *Maintain this at all times, however realize that the skill lasts 24 seconds and has a 12 second recharge, you will end up very low on energy if you use this on recharge. *If your team has another source of poison (usually another ranger with Apply), bring instead. *This is an extremely versatile skill which allows for increased movement speed and blocking. ** The blocking effect allows for safer casting of skills like Troll Unguent and Apply Poison. ** The IMS effect allows for kiting as well as limited flag running. *This skill's short recharge and long duration (relative to the recharge) make it more flexible compared to skills such as Lightning Reflexes and Whirling Defense. *Usage sometimes requires watching enemies, as it ends when hexed (or enchanted). *The standard resurrect in most PvP play. *Cover it with Natural Stride to avoid being interrupted. *In AB/CM, this skill should be replaced with another skill. Your Elite Skill This is where you have to make a decision based on where and what type of game you are playing. You have quite a few choices for elite skills, each with different capabilities and usages. - Build - HA Version *Allows for extreme interruption on enemy casters, as well as a fairly threatening disabling effect. *Usage is more similar to savage than d-shot, since it has the same energy/recharge. However use it for guaranteed interrupts on important skills where you are uncertain if the person will block, such as on hard rezzes. This is also used the same as savage in poison spreading, so be liberal with interrupts with this skill, as it has a fast recharge and isn't quite as important as d-shot if it misses. *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build *Crippling Shot Rangers, or Cripshots, can be one of the most effective and versatile Rangers on the field. *Because Cripshot is unblockable, it gets through monk enchantments like Guardian, and pesky stances like Defensive Stance and Shield Stance. *Cripshot can be used offensively: **Snare a monk (or other important target), call it, and your Warriors (or whatever) can gank the monk while he/she can't kite. *Or defensively: **Snare the flag runner to stop the enemy team getting Morale Boosts in GvG **Snare the Relic runner in HA **Snare an enemy frontliner to relieve pressure on your monks *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build *Damage. This has the highest DPS of any Ranger attack skills. It has a decent damage boost plus adds a fairly threatening duration of burning. Because of this it is often used to help assist in spikes. **Five seconds of burning (at 10 marksmanship) means five seconds of -7 degen, which comes out to 70 damage, plus the damage from the initial hit of the arrow. **Combined with Apply Poison, you will do a total of 100 damage from degen plus damage from the arrow over five seconds. *Overall, this skill has far less utility than other Ranger elites, but it has much more killing power than the other Ranger elites. *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build - HA Version *This skill has its advantages and disadvantages over Cripshot. **Longer recharge: This skill's 12 second recharge means that it can't be spammed like Cripshot. **Conditional snare: The target has to moving or knocked down for the full effect. ***This is rarely a problem, as usually the targets you would want to snare are moving anyway. **Bar compression: This skill allows for Damage, Cripple, and Bleeding in one, adding pressure and utility at the same time. **Short activation: The 1s activation of this skill means it can be used for a temporary, artificial IAS. **5e Cost: Since your elite is cheap, running 13 Expertise to boost other attributes is viable. *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build *This skill is excellent for spreading burning and poison to multiple foes. *Requires some attribute reshuffling (Wilderness Survival to 12 to meet the 3 seconds of burning breakpoint) *Effective in AB and other areas where many foes can ball up and has a more limited effect in RA. - Build *This skill can very easily put a monk out of action for a lengthy period of time. *There are a couple drawbacks: **Long recharge: If you miss, you have to wait another 15 seconds to fire off again. **Condition Removal: Another player can remove it. **Big arc: You have to either be very close to the enemy (which is dangerous), or the enemy has to not move (very unlikely), for this to hit. *Because of the long duration, this skill can make or break a game, because while a monk (or any other caster) is dazed, it is near impossible to cast any spells. *Using a Silencing bowstring can increase the duration tremendously. *A major rune of Expertise may be worthwhile for hitting the next breakpoint for BHA's and Apply Poison's costs. *Effective in RA. - Build *Most often used to fuel Concussion Shot. *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build *Swap Apply Poison for Barbed Arrows. *Spread -7 degen across the entire enemy team. *Effective in low-end PvP - Build *Replace Natural Stride with this. *This skill allows a longer duration of IMS, and an increased block chance. *The skill is linked to Expertise, rather than Wilderness Survival. *Takes up your elite slot, but doesn't end when you become enchanted or hexed, making it much better protection. *Dominates for mobility and defense. *Effective in all forms of PvP. - Build *Used to counter teams who pressure with conditions and hexes. *Effective in lower-end PvP Optional Slots You now have anywhere from 2-4 optional slots left (depending on elite choice and arena). These slots are very flexible to playstyle and situation, and plenty of options exist. Popular Skills These are the skills most often used by a utility ranger due to their versitility. *The most common option. *Allows for powerful self condition removal, as well as monk assistance and relieving pressure off of a split partner. *Short recharge and the fact that it is affected by Expertise (as a touch skill) make this very effective. *This stance can provide excellent anti-spike. *The IAS allows for rapid spread of poison and give an obvious increase in DPS. *A solid snare. *If you brought Crippling Shot or Melandru's Shot, this becomes redundant. *Similar usage to Cripshot, although long recharge and fairly high e-cost make it slightly less versatile. *Pressure monks and other targets with e-denial. *Works well if other Rangers in the team have this too. Damage As rangers are not good at a dedicated DPS role (especially when running only 10 marksmanship), it is best to only take one damage-oriented bow attack. The best use of it is to provide assists in spikes called by other teammates. Follow up with Savage Shot for a little extra damage and to possibly interrupt any last second skills. *Adds some of the biggest damage available to Rangers at full bow range, as long as it's used right. *Can be hefty on energy when spammed. *If you bring Burning Arrow, this is not advised unless you want to go for all-out damage. *Big damage at full range with an easily met condition through "Go for the Eyes!". *Without critical assist, the likelihood of getting the bonus damage is fairly small. / *Using one of these can provide guaranteed large damage for little energy. *Only take if you plan to be closer to your opponents anyway for improved interrupt ability. *Taking both is detrimental to this build, as damage is not the primary focus. *Requires some attribute reshuffling *Synergizes excellently with Keen Arrow *Assists in overall team damage. Survivability Theses skills provide healing and condition/hex removal to the ranger, and in some cases allies. *Helps remove hexes from yourself and allies. *Works decently in split GvG play. *Lengthens cast times of hexes targeted on you (or allies), and can remove a hex quickly. *Usually used as a "last resort." *Can be used in incredibly hex and condition heavy matches to remove stacks of hexes/condiitions. *Remember to switch to your low energy set. *Self and party condition removal. *Shorter recharge to Mending Touch *Guarrentees removal of Blind, Poison, and Disease *Can only be used on yourself, meaning it is less useful in split GvG play. *Frees up your secondary profession. *This skill is a fairly powerful and cost-efficient self heal. It adds incredible survivability against degen and damage. *Can be used to help relieve pressure on yourself, making the job of your monk easier. *When casting, use Natural Stride as well to avoid interrupts. *Although rare now, if in a 1v1 skirmish with another ranger, you can use this + cancel to draw out interrupts to possibly get up apply or get off a mend touch. Shutdown *Powerful, fairly spammable source of Daze. *Don't spam on recharge or you will quickly see your energy gone to hell. *Works very well with Prepared Shot in your bar. In this case energy will be only a very little problem. *Requires some attribute reshuffling (Dom to 6). *Extremely powerful in completely shutting down a monk before a spike. *An interrupt that can't be blocked by most effects. Pressure *Cheap source of bleeding to spread around with your poison. Support *Can remove stacks of enchantments. *Consider Rip first, as Rend has a longer cast time and recharge. *Cheap, fairly spammable enchantment removal. *Use to remove enchants like Prot Spirit before spikes. *Requires some attribute reshuffling. *Assist relic runners, monks, etc. *Helps if the enemy team has a lot of interrupts and your monk is having a hard time. *Also useful in HA for preventing interrupts on your Ghostly Hero. *Cover with Natural Stride. Hard Resurrection *Requires some attribute reshuffling. *Even cheaper and sometimes more effective than FomF. **Notice the drawback. *A cheap, effective hard res. Useful over Res Sig in certain situations because it does not need to be recharged by a morale boost. Category:Build Guides